The Fruits We've Shared
by Mawam
Summary: Mikan left the academy and after 5 years comes back. Unfortunately Natsume was posioned. The effect? There are now 2 Natsumes. Which means double trouble as each of them fights for Mikan's love. What will happen? Poor Mikan! teehee
1. A New Beginning

A/N First of all before I would start this story, I would like to tell the readers that I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

CHAPTER I: A New Beginning

It was a peaceful day at the Alice Academy when a certain brunette walks his way to her classroom. Typically she's always late but seeing though she woke up early its really not a bad thing.

"Good Morning Everyone"! Mikan said but to her content there was still nobody there its too early in the morning its just 6:30 am but to her surprise there is someone...

"Pretty much early to class have you polka-dots?"

"Oh a pleasant morning to you Natsume"!

"Whatever, your so talkative you idiot and what are you proving that you went early is it because you want to see me? Or should I say you will have to confess your eternal love to me?" Natsume said to her straight forwardly.

"Hmph! Natsume your such a sour puss! Who would want to confess their eternal love to you? Your so cold blooded! Or should I say your a cold blooded animal? Mikan reiterated.

Mikan burst out in laughs to what he just told to Natsume really it was so funny, tears of joy running through her eyes. _Hahaha... I got you there Natsume forthe first time you always teased me I actually teased you back funny isn't it? Hahahaha._

"What are you trying to say that you are a human being are you not? For my knowing I thought that you are a pig in the dumpsters would you like to personally make you a roasted pig little girl? "Natsume replied back with coldness in his voice.

"NATSUME! You heartless, annoying stupid _handsome _IDIOT" Then with not him knowing Mikan had already lunged towards him then suddenly Mikan was already on top of Natsume. Then someone opened the door.

"Waaaaaa what are you two think are you doing?" Yuu said

Without Mikans knowing she was already on top of Natsume._ Oh no Yuu totally misunderstood us what do you think will he think? Darn you Natsume I shouldn't have come this early. But actually I enjoyed this short time being with you... Why did I think about that I enjoyed it you dumb brain!_

"Oi polka-dots are you just trying to keep seducing me or will you get up"

_Hey she's really weird just jumping over me! But wait let this moment pass for just a few minutes... I want to... Hey wait what am I thinking!_

Mikan suddenly got up from her unusual position. "Natsume sorry sorry I didn't mean it honest! It's just that you are really so mean to me. Natsume tell me do you really hate me? Please tell me"

Then Natsume suddenly whispered in her ears...

"Go to the cherry blossom tree right after dismissal I will be waiting for you." Natsume said

Then as usual Mikan was surprised to hear this right from Natsume's _lips_ she couldn't believe that the feared black cat can also be so _nice and warm._

Mikan was slowly falling for him as she remembers as if it was destiny that they would meet it's as if destiny had already planned this since at the start. _This must probably may be Our New Beginning._

P.S . So how was it? Please send me you reviews so that I would know what to do next time. I may be updating this every day or maybe three to four times a week so that it won't die! (literally) So please send me those reviews it would be much appreciated.


	2. An Unexpected News

Chapter 2: Unexpected News

Mikan did not seem to be concentrating on the lesson today by Jinno because something lingers in her mind that was making her feel really uneasy.

_Hmmm… What is he trying to do this time? Personally inviting me to meet him after class._

Hotaru already knew what Mikan was thinking considering she always was a blackmailer. But despite that, she always care to think about the happiness of her bestfriend. Even though she would often tease and insult her. Deep down she's a very very reliable friend.

"_I know that he could not hide it anymore"_

Class was finished it was already quarter to five in the afternoon. The sun shone still brightly as it was about to set. Puffy clouds began to be blown by the swift winds to the north and the atmosphere seem to be very gloomy as if something unexpected is going to happen right before their eyes.

"Hey Mikan do you want to go with us to the cafeteria don't worry I'll treat you this time" Yuu said as he was smiling at Mikan.

"Uhmm sorry Yuu but I have something to do today, maybe next time"

"Uh that's okay! Ok we will be going now good luck!" Yuu together with Ana and Nonoko waved their goodbyes to Mikan.

"Hnn, it seems you have a very important "thing" to attend to wonder what's that" Hotaru said amusingly with a tint of knowing in her voice.

Mikan looked flushed red when she hears this, she remembers the "Thing" that Natsume told to her early this morning.

"Uhh there's just a friend waiting for me now. Ok Hotaru bye" Mikan bid her goodbye as she ran thru the corriders seemingly she was late.

"Waaa Natsume is gonna kill me for this" she squealed as she ran going to the cherry blossom tree.

She arrived there panting heavily.

"Natsume sorry for being late I didn't notice the time. Sorry!"

"That's okay"

Mikan was in a state of shock when she heard this. It's not like Natsume being nice to her like that. Perhaps there is really an important "thing" he wants to say to her.

"Na-Natsume?"

"C'mon sit down here" Natsume tapping the ground with leafy grass beside him.

There was a long eerie silence until…

"Uhmm… Natsume what do you want to talk about, because I think your pretty serious is there something wrong?" Mikan said with concern.

"M-Mikan I…" Natsume said with unease with his voice. "_Damn just say it to her already you kept it for almost years now!"_

"Natsume what is it?"

"I…I…"

A/N: hehe that's it for now please REVIEW because I really appreciate it, constructive criticisms are welcomed. Thanks and I'll try to update soon!


	3. An Unexpected News Part II

Chapter 3: An Unexpected News Part II

Mikan I… I…

Natsume slowly getting nervous at what he is going to blurt out. Mikan just sitted there, as if in a state of shock because it's the first time he sees Natsume being this. Being a kind of person who is utterly unsure and faltering.

Natsume starting to voice out the next word and Mikan listening intently when suddenly…

"MIKAN SAKURA PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE HEADMASTER' ROOM"

The PA system suddenly mentioned her name.

"Uhm Natsume can we just talk later, you see I've got to go. Sorry but I'll go to your room later, K? bye!" Mikan told Natsume quite depressed but still masked a smile in her face.

Natsume who was just sitting there felt so ashamed and a little embarrassed.

"_Ugh what am I doing I'm so stupid. But wait Mik- uh I mean polka-dots said that she'll be meeting me in my room later. Guess I still have a chance…"_

Mikan started to run through the headmaster's building…

"_I'm sorry Natsume I think I will just hear it later."_ Mikan thought will blushing madly remembering her encounter.

Meanwhile…

"Hotaru don't you think its rather bad eaves dropping at them. You know we should also give them privacy" A blonde boy said

"Darn It! Stupid PA ! And lover boy was going to spit out his undying love to the idiot."

Hotaru impatiently said.

"And I was about to have the best seller of the year!"

When Ruka heard this he sweat dropped.

At the Headmaster's room…

Mikan knocked at the large wooden door. Knock Knock

"It's me Mikan Sakura"

"Come in"

"Ah Mikan Sakura it's finally nice to meet you. Come have a seat" the headmaster said pointing to the vacant seat right in front of his wooden desk. Mikan quickly took her seat.

"Uhmm.. headmaster what would you want to talk about?

"Miss Sakura before we start this discussion promise me to control yourself after what I'm going to say" the headmaster said calmly. Mikan instantly shook her head.

"You see Miss Sakura…" the headmaster paused for a bit. "Your grandpa he… he is _dead._"

Mikan upon hearing this couldn't possibly believe herself of what she just heard. Its been 5 years since she left her hometown and her grandpa. It's impossible, for her, her grandpa was still as strong as ever it was like he was in his forty's. But wait… she does not have the right to say that because since she left he has not been seeing her grandpa. It was selfish of her.

"Ahaha haha" Mikan laughed nervously with stirred sadness in her voice. "Haha please headmaster don't joke around me like that, you know it's really not funny."

"Mikan what you just heard, is true" the headmaster said tilting his head down. He could see the painful sadness that is drawn in her face.

With that Mikan cried she cried endlessly he ran up to the door and she banged it open. She ran as if it was the end of her life. She knew her grandpa all her life. Her grandpa was her only family left. And now he's gone it's as if in just one stroke of a finger all you treasured the most will been taken away from you.

Mikan, endlessly running in the school grounds as if there was no end. She was crying her heart out. When she bumped into a certain raven haired boy. She lost her balance and fell on her butt. Yes, the one she had bumped was Natsume.

Natsume ready to make an insult… looked at her, and he instantly noticed… _tears?_ Yes he was taken a back by what he saw in Mikan. It was weird because it has been 5 long years she had known her. And now right before his eyes she saw her crying…

She instantly kneeled down her.

" Hey, tell me what's wrong?" his voice full of concern.

With Mikan she continually sobbed… Then he jumped and hugged Natsume tightly.

"Natsume he's gone! Gone! He left me. Na- Natsume my grandpa.. he he's dead!" Mikan finally blurted out her emotions while clinging on Natsume's arms. With that Natsume was surprised he doesn't know what to do. _"Maybe, maybe it's really hard when a person you love goes away from you" he thought._

Without any hesitation he hugged Mikan back. Comforting her as he let his hands embrace her tightly as if he was not going to let go.

There, in the cold concrete ground they stayed … the moonlight shone at their faces. The cold wind blew faintlessly…

What the heard was a Fact it is true. Losing a dear loved one is hard it was one trial in Mikan's life she has to face. But don't forget someone is there to share her pain with, her precious friends and _Natsume._ Truly it was an Unexpected News.

A/N: So how would do you like it? Please correct me with my grammar/punctuatuion etc… I would gladly edit it. Please REVIEW it would help very much. So what'll be the next? The next Chapter: Saying Goodbye. Thanks!


	4. Goodbye's Not Forever

**CHAPTER 4: Goodbye's not Forever**

xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning...

The day after discovering the tragic news about Mikan's grandfather has already started. This day was not quite that cheerful. The tiny drops of rain sulked the academy grounds.

Mikan woke up in her deep slumber. Reminiscing of what had happened at the past. She could feel her heart ache, like though it is slowly being pricked by painful needles.

Regardless of this strange and uncomfortable feeling, there is still one request she had in mind, to see her grandpa.

"_I guess this is what it feels when you lose someone that is dear to you. But I can't help thinking that this whole incident is all my fault. I am to be blamed. If I hadn't left grandpa alone, I could have taken care of him. I know despite his old age he's still strong but... but..."_

Mikan was cut off her deep thought when someone has knocked in her door.

"Who is it?" she asked rather in a low voice

"It's me"

Mikan already noticing the owner of the voice quickly went to her door and opened it. It was Hotaru.

"Could I come in?" she asked rather emotionless

"Yeah sure, come on in"

They sat on the sofa perpendicular to the bed. They took their seat and Hotaru began...

"Mikan I know what happened, I confronted Natsume last night about the incident. And I don't want to wake you up" she said

"Oh so you know" Mikan answered quite lonely.

"So how are you know?" she asked rather concerned

"Hotaru... I'm fine don't worry"

Hotaru noticing that it was futile helping her friend in her depressing moments she just left her alone. It would be best if she could think about this all by herself. She twisted the doorknob and was about to go out when she faced Mikan again and gave her a small cheery smile.

The PA system rang...

"Attention! Mikan Sakura please proceed top the Headmaster's lounge as soon as possible"

At the canteen...

"Oh its the second time the PA rang and Mikan's name was called. I wonder what happened" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, it seems Mikan is quite different today, she hasn't even approached us and say good morning even though it already became one of her routines everyday" Yuu butted in

While on the other side of the table, Natsume was deep in thought. _" I wonder what happened to her after I took her in her room last night. Probably she's still depressed of what had happened. That's it I can't take it anymore! I'll visit her later"_

In Mikan's room...

"_Huh? I'm being called again. I wonder what is it this time. I better go now and find out"_

Mikan got out her room and started heading towards the Headmaster's lounge. After a few minutes she arrived at the door panting. She quickly recomposed her self and knocked.

In the Headmaster's lounge...

"Ah Mikan" the headmaster started. "Please have a sit" the headmaster said pointing at the seat near her wooden table.

Mikan quickly took her seat and waited for the headmaster on what he is going to say next.

"Mikan, I believe that you wanted to see your grandpa that badly, considering of what had happened. So, know I'm giving you this rare opportunity. Mikan I will ask you, I will give you three choices. So are you ready to hear them?" the headmaster said calmly.

Mikan shook her head lightly.

"So your first choice is... You will not visit your grandpa and will continue studying here at the academy. The second choice will be... You can visit your grand father for a week's time and after the burial the academy will pick you up again and lastly... You can now go home and live a normal life. Since your alice is not quite noticeable in the outside world it will not be a problem." The headmaster said awkwardly.

Mikan was puzzled upon hearing this direct from the headmaster. It's true that the academy does not give opportunities like these. But what are the consequences of these three choices of hers.

The first choice's consequence will be she will not be able to see her grandpa anymore. This will create doubts that she has been an irresponsible grand daughter.

The second choice's consequence will be she will still be able to see her grandpa for at least some time but she will still go back to the academy that she once despises off.

The third choice's consequence will be she will be able to see her grandpa and she will not anymore study at the academy. But despite these there's one thing she was afraid of and that's leaving her friends behind.

"_What am I going to do?"_

After some time thinking she already made a "wise" decision...

"Headmaster I have already decided" she said quite straight forwardly.

"So you have already made a choice. But I wish to tell this to you Mikan, whatever your decision is this will reflect a sudden change in the future so please choose wisely."

"Headmaster... I wish to leave the academy and live a normal life outside. I think its best if I do this."

"Oh so that's your choice. Don't worry whatever your choice is we know you chose it because it's what you think is what's best."

"Thanks Headmaster" she said quite amused

"So you better get going now and pack your things. The car will fetch you at exactly noon. Be sure to eat a heavy lunch because it will be quite a long trip" he said smiling

At her room...

Mikan was busy packing up her things when suddenly a knock in the door was heard.

_Knock Knock_

Mikan went to the door, to her surprise she saw Natsume.

"Oh Natsume good morning!" she said cheerfully

"So how are you feeling" he said quite "caring" his bangs covering his face to hide his blush. _"Damn it Hyuuga this is not the right time to blush!"_

"Natsume, I wanted to say thanks about yesterday" she said smiling

"Hn, don't mention it"

"Natsume you know I'm lucky having a friend like you upon staying here in the academy. Really I am grateful. Thanks!"

"_Wait why did I just have this feeling that this will be our last moment being together. It's not as if she's going somewhere very far and never come back"_

"Hey, what are you busy about? I hardly saw you in the campus this morning."

"Uh... Natsume I wanted to tell you something but promise me you won't tell the others because they will probably hate me" she started quite depressed.

"What is it?" his voice shaky. _"Please don't tell me my guess is right... No, No, NOO! I haven't been able to tell her how I feel damn it!"_

"Natsume I'm leaving the academy. And I might not be probably going to go back here" she said calmly

"B-but why the hell are you going to leave us suddenly you've been here for quite some time now and your saying your going to leave us! _leave me!?!"_ he said quite angry

Mikan began to shed tears and then he hugged Natsume tight.

"N-natsume I'm sorry but this is what it goes and I can't back away now... I already made my decision." she said as tears continually falling down her eyes.

Natsume hugged her back really tight as if not letting go.

"M-mikan promise me that will meet again in the future and don't you dare break this promise" he said with a weak smile while he tightened his hug more to Mikan.

"Natsume I promise in the near future... I will be able to see you again, together with the others..."

After some time...

_Beep Beep_

Mikan already got in the car before she go, she smiled a very genuine smile at Natsume.

While Natsume smiled back weakly"

"_Mikan don't ever break you promise... I'll wait for you..."_

The rain did not entirely stop. The academy grounds were soaking wet while little raindrops drenched the outside of a certain raven haired boy's window.

Destiny has already planned something for our two lost lovers. It will continually spin until it reunites again to broken and divided hearts..._ The rain... _This will serve as a reminder of how two lives will be separated and maybe in the near future be reunited once again.

A/N: So how was it? Please correct me with my grammar, spelling etc. I kinda typed it really fast with out even looking.

So stay tuned in my next chapter. The next chapter will be what is it going to be after 5 years of longing. Hehe more mushy moments for NXM. Please REVIEW it will surely come in handy!


	5. I'm Back

**CHAPTER 5: I'M BACK**

_story by Mawam_

Natsume's POV:

It's been five long years since Mikan left the academy. But I can't help thinking often about her. Yup, your right I miss her. I've been waiting for the time that the two of us are destined again to meet may be someday, someday.

It's been quite quiet since she left here. We are now fifteen years old and were currently at our third year in middle school. There are still things that haven't changed around here. Narumi is still our homeroom teacher, besides that he is still as corky as ever.

Then there's Imai, she's been feeling quite lonely and quiet after that baka left. She kept writing to her but her letters keep returning. She is losing hope that finding Mikan will be futile. She's still a genius and kept black mailing Ruka for no unexplainable reason, except money, but deep down in me there's something going on between the two. Grr... might as well forget those thoughts it's making me itch all around.

The day is about to end it's already evening by the way. It's a Friday. Friday it's also the day when that idiot left me. And after that thought I suddenly snooze myself to sleep.

Someone's POV:

So it's already three in the morning. I can't help thinking what will the others might think of me. Last five years when I left the academy I didn't even bother to say my farewells. Time is so fast, really, it's as if it continually drifts me back to my own problems, back to them.

Oh Kami-sama help me!

Normal POV:

It's morning in the Alice Academy. Probably a bright new day again for our protagonist Natsume Hyuuga who is being chased again by his fan girls.

"_Damn it such early in the morning, they shouldn't be awake at this time of day"_

He was growing tired and he knew that there's only one resort to ending this so called stampede. Yes, he burned down their hair.

"Waaaaa!" squealed one of the fan girls while her hair was being put on to ashes.

Natsume was going to the cafeteria for breakfast, he sat on a table with his best freind Ruka, opposite them there was Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Koko.

"Seems you got chased again by your fan girls Natsume. No wonder you became more popular" Ruka said out of the blue

"Shut up Ruka, those hags, I didn't tell them to chase me where ever I go" he said coldly

"Talking about girls, Natsume I wonder if you get yourself a girl friend, were fifteen you know, it's time to move on" Ruka contorted

"Easy for you to say, you also do the same considering you've been also single these years. What about asking you-know-what" Natsume sad with a knowing smile

Ruka blushed intensely. He knew what he was talking about. Seeing this Hotaru quickly grabbed her camera and took pictures of the blushing Ruka.

"Imai! get back here" he shouted as he ran to where Hotaru went with her duck scooter.

//////xxxxxXXXxxxxx\\\\\

It was already the end of the afternoon. Natsume was walking in the campus grounds. The trees' leaves were falling endlessly. It seems autumn draws near. He kept thinking of a certain someone. Someone he knew very well, someone he has loved but destiny tore them a part. But he doesn't know that this very moment destiny will reunite again both of them.

Mikan's POV:

"Phew that was a bumpy ride considering that I left the village so early in the morning. Oh well I'm back again at the academy. I wonder what expressions will my friends have when they see me, _especially Hotaru. I knew she will be extremely mad at me"_

I was walking at the academy grounds. I can't help thinking that the stupid driver left me at the school gates. Grrrrrr. Darn him. My bags here are so darn heavy! He might be considering that I am a woman. He could've dropped me at the dormitory. Remembering his wrinkled face makes me oh-so mad!

Talking about myself honestly I improved my body's appearance after five years. I grew quite taller know, my hair was not tied anymore in pig tails, they were know hanging freely in the air. Honestly, I adore myself often seeing I have developed curves.

As I was walking in the campus together with my heavy bags I saw someone familiar. A person I knew before. Wow! I never knew that he would change this much. Yup, you know it I saw Natsume he was walking forward. Good thing he doesn't see me, I would surely surprise him. _Teehee!_

End of POV

Mikan was about to run to Natsume she quickly get off her bags as she rushed towards him. Natsume with his keen senses was about to turn around when he felt a pair of warm hands cover his eyes.

_**My morning starts to shine**_

_**with teardrops in my eyes**_

_**and here I am alone**_

_**starting to realize**_

_**That my days would be brighter**_

_**if I could learn to hide**_

_**The feelings that I have for you**_

_**keep hurting me inside**_

"Guess who?!" the person said quite cheery

Natsume in his point of view knew that this was just a trick by one of his fan girl. He quickly grabbed the pair of hands and held it tightly removing them from his eyes. He turned around and was about to shout at the annoying fan girl when his eyes laid upon two beautiful brown orbs.

_**Then my day begins with simple**_

_**thoughts of you**_

_**Hoping that tomorrow**_

_**will be me and you**_

_**Sharing dreams with each other**_

_**and making them come true**_

_**Holding one another saying**_

_**All I need is you**_

It's as if time has stopped for him when he saw that his past love was now facing him with a smile plastered at her face. He was still gripping her hands but he held it tightly. It's as if tears where about to usher in his eyes.

"Mikan?!" he said quite calm and amused but with a sense of happiness

"Mou, Natsume you hardly noticed me. And I thought you were the one who knew me very well" she said childishly with a smile on her face.

_**But will you say**_

_**that you love me?**_

_**and show me that you care**_

_**Say when I need you**_

_**you will always be there**_

_**But if you go and leave me**_

_**this I swear is true**_

_**My love will always**_

_**be with you**_

Natsume was dumbstruck and doesn't know what to say. He was full of happiness, happiness that he never felt with those five years.

Without words coming out of his mouth he quickly released her hands and put her on his embrace. He embraced her tightly as if not letting go. Yes it was like just those five years ago. Mikan on the other hand embraced him back.

Natsume feeling this extreme happiness could not anymore control himself, as he lifted up her chin and now she was facing him.

_**Now my nights would end**_

_**with just one wish**_

_**that's you**_

_**To hold me in the dark**_

_**and help me make it through**_

_**'coz the pain that's inside me**_

_**would simply melt away**_

_**If I had you here with me**_

_**and promise me you'd stay**_

"Natsume what are you---" she was cut off when Natsume's lips landed on hers. She was surprised at what he just did. On the other hand Natsume tightened his embrace and deepened the kiss urging her to respond.

After a few minutes they gasped for air.

Mikan quite shocked at what he did, felt a strange feeling. She was now blushing madly. I mean she was totally red, like a strawberry.

"NATSUME WHAT DID YOU JUST DO THAT FOR!" Mikan screamed on top of her lungs. After that she chuckled.

"Hehe. Mou, Natsume I didn't know that you will miss me this much" she said jokingly with a giggle.

"Mikan your true, I really have missed you. I missed you so badly... Welcome back" he said with a smile.

"Natsume I'm glad to be back. I promise I will never leave you guys again" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Natsume on the other hand already broke the embrace and faced Mikan. He examined her.

"Hmmm, you grew quite taller now you know" he said amused

"Hehe, you too you know" she said jokingly

"Well let's go back now it's getting dark. I want you to tell me what had happened to you these five years." he said with a smile

Natsume already faced the other way and was about to leave when...

"Sure, and Natsume aren't you going to help me with these heavy bags! I just came back you know and I'm pretty tired now. Hmph, and I thought you were a gentle man." She said pouting.

Natsume, on the other hand just smiled.

"Come on I said it's getting dark" he said while he picked up the big bag laid on the floor.

They were walking side by side adoring the sunset while they head towards the dormitory. Natsume clasped his hands with Mikan. Both Natsume and Mikan were very happy at the end of the day.

"_Now that she's back I will never let her leave me again I swear that"_

_A/N: So how was it? Please correct me. Constructive criticisms are much appreciated._

_So the song at the top was entitled Say that you love me duet with Jay-R and Kyla._

_Their Filipino artists you know! I am a Filipino by the way!_

_The next chapter will all about how Mikan's friends especially Hotaru will react if they saw our dear Mikan! And Natsume? Hmmm. maybe he will grow quite over protective since Mikan is already around. How about Mikan, hmmm... maybe boys will flung around her. Seeing as though she's... and how will Natsume react to this... Hmmm. I smell jelousy! Cut! That's it for the next chapter._

_AND LASTLY DON"T FORGET TO **REVIEW**. I PROMISE TO **UPDATE** SOON!_


	6. Reactions

**CHAPTER 6: REACTIONS**

_story by Mawam_

Mikan and Natsume were now heading back at their dormitories. It was probably about quarter to eight. The students were now in their respective rooms, trying to get ready for a night's sleep. This will save Mikan on her confrontations with her friends.

Mikan's POV:

"_Phew! I'm glad I arrived at night. I'm still not ready to see them, honestly. Especially Hotaru. Waaaaaaaah! What am I supposed to do, now their going to think that I'm just like an abandoned kitty who now finds her way back home. But I can't help thinking what will be their reactions, when they see me. Grrrrr, Mikan don't be paranoid!"_

End of POV:

Natsume sensing that there's something wrong with Mikan quickly tries to talk to her. He can be really sensitive when it comes to her to the point that he actually notices her every move.

"Hey what's bugging you?" he asked quite concerned but his eyes shifted to nowhere

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking a moment there"

"Better not think to plot a plan leaving this academy again, because you know I would personally get you first before you escape" he joked

"Mou, Natsume I'm not planning to leave the academy you so over protective you know that" she said as she took a glimpse to his face knowing what reaction he would have

Natsume upon hearing this made numerous shades of red. _Is she thinking that I'm just like a child who always carries his toy around not even sharing it to others? She can be so, so..._

"I am not!" he discoursed denyingly, his face flushed red at the moment

Mikan can't just help to plaster a knowing smile while looking at Natsume suspiciously.

Natsume on the other hand just keeps on shrugging, keeping his cool composure.

"You know Natsume if you remember it quite awkwardly you were the one who said that I was bad at lying but seeing..." she paused "ehem, your face just tells me that your denying it" she said knowingly

"I am not!" he shouted quite irritated. _And now she's the one who's annoying me. Who would know that she can easily turn the tables... Grrrrrr... who taught her that! I'm personally going to make him pay!_

Mikan already shrugged off as she can now see the dormitory in live view.

They entered the dormitory, luckily for Mikan it was already nine in the evening. The robotic matron welcomed her.

"Oh good evening, I am your guardian here at the dormitory. I presume that your Mikan Sakura?" she said "roboticly" (is there such a word?)

"Uhmm...Yes?"

"Well, welcome to the Alice Academy, I hope you will enjoy your time-being here" then she handed Mikan a key with a gold carving of a number three. "Your room will be at the third floor, it's room number 96 by the way. It's already evening off you go then!" she bid her farewell and returned cleaning on the dishes.

"Hn. Who would know that when you've come back to the academy you were now promoted into a three star" he said sarcastically

"Well, people change you know! And now that I'm back here I'm going to study really hard, Grandpa watch and see!" she said quite determined.

"Hey, hey don't shout your going to wake up everybody. Well come on then let's now go to your room" he said already walking at the directions of the stairs.

"Hey Natsume, one more thing"

"What is it this time?" he said irritatingly

"Thanks!" she said with a smile.

"Hn"

Then Natsume walked Mikan to her room. Still carrying her luggages by the way. After sometime they reached their destination.

"Well Natsume, Thanks a lot. I don't know how to handle this by myself, good thing you came a long."

"Don't mention it"

She opened the door and turned to Natsume again. Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Goodnight" she muttered then closed the door.

Natsume on the other hand just can't help but smile. He walked to his room thinking about a certain brunette. _I just left her for a few minutes and I already missed her that much. Grrrr get a hold of yourself Hyuuga!_

In Mikan's room...

She can't help but wonder on how big her room would be. Comparing this to her old one star room. This was pretty much what you call a "home".

She unpacked her things in her bags. Put the clothes into the cabinets and drawers. And when she knew it, she's all done.

"Wow I can't help but imagine that it would be so fast getting everything out than pack them up" she said out of the blue

She took a shower and wore her pajamas. She took a walk outside because she's not that sleepy yet. The moon was the only source of light she could get into. It illuminates her face, she'd grew quite a gorgeous woman now. But to this point she doesn't know that someone is already watching her from a very dark corner.

The figure walks to her. Mikan afraid that it must be ghost and at some time might lunge at her, just made a silly question. "W-who are you?"

The person walked away from the shadows of the dark and now facing her. The moon illuminates her face and Mikan already knew who's that face belong to.

Hotaru?! She said quite teary eyed.

Hotaru can't help but to pour all her emotions that she onced kept for five years. Five long years she had sealed this distressed feeling of again seeing her only bestfriend. She could not control herself anymore. She ran to Mikan and embraced her tightly. Mikan on the other hand can't help but cry, but as she cried there's a smile tugged at her face.

"Mikan you idiot! What took you so long to come back. You know I hate you for not even saying good bye" she said quite angrily but still crying

"Hotaru... Sorry but it would be just too sad" that was the only thing she could say

"Mikan, look at me, now I'm acting just like you. You idiot! You infested me with your idiotic germs before you left. Look at me now, I'm acting just like you." she said jokingly

"Oh Hotaru"

After some of their drama moments they quickly plushed (is there such a word?!) their tears away. They walked side by side adoring the moonlight. The stars also twinkled amidst their long distance from them.

"Hey" Hotaru said but not looking at her. "You should tell me all what happened in your five years, okay?"

Mikan just can't help but smile as she told every inch of her adventure when she's outside. They talked non-stop. And that's how the stressful day ended. But I can't say that this day was a big ruckus. It somehow Mikan's 180 degrees turn point of her life. Now that she's back, she realized that she can't afford to lose anymore of her friends. She vowed that.

The moon, it will be a reminder once again of her tragic past and now at the present her reunion with them. Well what about the reactions? Well she better handle it herself. Who would possibly know...

_A/N: So how was it? Kindly correct me with my errors. Constructive criticisms are welcomed!_

_But DON'T EVER FORGET TO **REVIEW**!_

_The next chapter: Meeting Mikan's friends. She has a fan club? Her tour around the middle school. And Natsume's jelousy. But lastly, more mushy-moments. Sorry but I failed to insert them in this chapter. _

_TILL NEXT TIME! I WOULD UPDATE THIS QUITE OFTEN._

_Since this is my first story I ever made. See you!_


	7. Renewal

**CHAPTER 7: RENEWAL**

_story by Mawam_

A/N: Thanks for those reviews.

_**MAJOR REMINDER:**_

_As of now beginning from this chapter I kinda twisted the plot._

_For those who hasn't noticed yet please read the summary of my story. (Summary is there at the bottom part of the title link right? The title link is the link you click before reading this fanfic, as you may know teehee) But I promise this will be more exciting_!

Early morning at a beautiful brunette's room. The sky was now in its beginning of a new day. The light of the sun shone, lifting the heavy laden of the night. It's morning precisely 7:30 AM. The first day our heroine Mikan Sakura will be back again in her former school and class. But amidst that...

"Wha-What?! No Please! Stop!"

Mikan woke up in her terrible dream she was sweating profusely. Cold sweat trickled down her cheeks. As she remembered again the tragic past that had happened five years ago. It's been five years and the same dream kept haunting her over and over again.

She glanced at the clock at the upper left of her bed. It read 7:30 AM. And classes start at exactly 8AM sharp. And she still needs to talk with her former teacher Mr. Narumi, who is still handling her class at the present being.

Getting back to her senses. She leapt her way forward and came rushing until she made her way to the bath room. She quickly took a hot bath and hurriedly put on her middle school uniform.

Meanwhile...

Ruka and Natsume were now walking their way towards the class room. But Ruka noticed some thing awkward about Natsume. He seems a bit happy? or should I say excited? love-stuck?

"Hey Natsume are you okay? You look different today you know, is something the matter?" Ruka asked concerned.

Natsume just smirked. "It's nothing Ruka I just felt happy today" he said as he remembered a girl he just encountered last night. A smile formed his lips.

Ruka was a bit shocked. _It_ _isn't like Natsume to just go around smiling like that. And yet what the he//!? It's my first time to see him smile. Something must be going on. AHHHHHHH! I can't take it anymore what's in his mind. Maybe he found himself a girl friend and he's now courting her, now he's happy. Wait maybe some girl poisoned him and made him their's or worst maybe some girl is seducing him! Wait WaaaaaaaaaH! I can't think staright! _(Exaggerating!)

_Why don't you just ask him yourself? _his subconscious said.

_Oh yeah I totally forgot about that. Silly me hehe._

"Uhmm Hey Natsume what's bugging you. You seem (pause) happy?" asked Ruka quite unsure with his tone.

Natsume grunted then smirked. "You'll just have to see later" Then he walked towards the class room.

_Hnn.. What was he thinking... Oh well _then he ran to catch up with Natsume walking towards the class room quite excited.

They reached the classroom. And then they were greeted by their annoying fan girls and just shrugged them off. Actually it's been a habit for "their" girls to greet them every morning but they seem not to just mind them. _Well honestly who asked them to greet us anyway? And then they get disappointed then sulks off. What a bunch of sissies! _Natsume suddenly thought.

"Oh Imai good morning!" Ruka then greeted her seat mate without expecting for an answer.

"Morning..." she said calmly as she faced Ruka. Then she smiled.

_Huh?! Is it me or everybody is going around plain weird. First Natsume smiling then now Imai actually noticing me? What the heck!? Do they know something that I don't? Now I'm really confused._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Then the bell rang and the class started. And Mr. Narumi went inside the classroom.

"Well Good Morning everybody! Another day again for us free spirits to explore out the most relevance of our inner beauty neh? Speaking of inner beauty.. blah blah blah" he said not minding the idiotic words he says.

"Is it me or did Mr. Narumi woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Well he's not this cheerful as always." a student murmured to his seatmate.

"Yeah. And now that you have said it he'll just keep babbling and babbling on until he'd dried his saliva. hehe. _Inner beauty?!_" another student remarked,

"... And you know all of you are soo precious to me my dear students I could just hug all of you tightly and never let go till the end of time. And we will share food together, play clothes, kiss those awesome barbie dollies with flat shoes. Oh! My God ! Flat Shoes Oh you know me I really wish to wear them once in a while just imagine it."he said as his eyes were now twinkilng.

"Neh do you imagine it now?" he said being corky again as he drools on the thought.

The class froze.

"Barbies?"

"Flat shoes?"

They said as they paled.

"Hmph! Idiots" Natsume grunted at the back pissed of by the rediculousness Narumi again is emitting.

"Uhmm... I hate to interrupt about your nude dreams Mr. Narumi but can we start now the lesson?" a student said.

Narumi quickly maintained his/her composure. As he just realized what he's saying.

"Uhm... Ahem. So going back, class as you know this is the start of a new semsester neh? Which means a new student is going to join us today from now on. Well she's not actually new because I all knew that you already know her. But then... Oh never mind " he said cheerfully.

Flashback:

Mikan was running towards the faculty room as she bumped into someone.

"Uh sorry" she said as she dusted her skirt.

"Oh my god! Mikan is that you?!" Mr. Narumi suddenly screamed like a girl.

"Mr Narumi?!" Mikan said quite surprised.

Just then Mikan suddenly embraced her former teacher and at the same time her mom... ahem... dad.

"Oh Mikan-chan I'm so glad that your back I really missed you?!" he said as he tightened the hug.

"Me too Mr. Narumi"

Then he let her go away. "Speaking of missing, your friends are all crybabies when you've left" he suddenly said

"Crybabies?!" she suddenly froze because of the shock

"Oh! Did I just say that? Teehee. Oh well they really missed you" he finally blurted out.

End of Flashback

"You may come in now"

A girl with long length hair painted with a brownish color walked gracefully at the front of the class. Her brown orbs sparkled just like diamonds. Her hair swayed whenever it comes contact with wind. She turned around her classmates and flashed a very "deadly" killer smile.

The boys suddenly felt their having nose bleeds. Some too shocked because they have seemed to fell their eyes of a goddess in front of them. Because of the sudden shockness many guys fainted as they felt like sleeping in the floor with big hearts in their eyes.

"Hi I'm Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you all" she said those words with calmness but with a tinged of cheerfulness.

The class looked bewildered. Girls just continue to stare at her their eyes bulging out as if she was edible. Mikan just smiled.

At the back of the class at the other hand, seating alone was Natsume who's jaw is about to fall. (literally) He can't imagine Mikan being drop-dead gorgeous like this. Yeah he met her yesterday but he still continues to gawk at her.

Breaking that watery-mouth silence...

"Mikan! Mikan!" suddenly Nonoko, Anna and Mikan's other past friends rushed to her and hugged her.

"Mikan I really don't believe it you came back after all those times. I'm so happy" Nonoko squealed as he tries to smooch Mikan with her lips. (at the cheek)(eeww)

"Yeah Mikan! Ohh your so darn beautiful and sexy! Man, You looked H-O-T. HOT" Anna screamed as she hugged Mikan more making Mikan suffocate because of lack of air.

Yuu, Koko, Ruka and the others are also there smiling at her.

_So that's why those two are in a good mood today. No wonder... _Ruka thought blamelessly.

"Ughh... Guys I c-can't b-breathe" Mikan said as she was trying her best to break free.

"Oh sorry about that Tee-hee"

"Well guys, I'm glad to be back" she said smiling. "And sorry, can you ever forgive me?" she said with sorrow in her voice.

"Mikan, were your friends remember? Of course we forgive you!" Yuu said

"But don't you try to ever leave us again or else?!" Koko said teasingly. Mikan smiled in return.

Ruka and Hotaru just smiled at the view. They're really happy that she came back again. Because of their deep thinking they both took a quick glance at Natsume. And not anymore surprised, the idiot is smiling, when I say smiling it's really the genuine one not the smirk.

Hotaru quickly took a snap shot picture of him. Hmm... Maybe for emergency black- mailing reasons. Teehee...

The class was in a ruckus. Narumi just can't help but make a small smile.

"Okay class, now back to your seats" he said patiently as the class started to settle down.

"Now who would want to be Mikan's partner and willing at heart to guide her through the academy grounds, (since their now in High school) and help her cope up in her new life in the academy?" he asked teasingly glaring at Natsume with an amused look.

The boys began to scream...

"ME, Mr. Narumi pick me..."

"No Mr. Narumi pick me I'm totally hot and sexy to guide her!" (as if)

"No pick me, I think I already fallen in love with her and do you mind if I also take a date with her as I show her around?" the boy said

The class gasped. And many boys started to throw him glares. Apparently the boy got the attention of Natsume who's practically giving him death glares. The boy sighed in relief as he cried and rushed outside, crying like a little girl.

"Ahhehe, Now let's put that a side then" Mr. Narumi said nervously as he sighed seeing the boys girlish features. _Oh who would've thought that we have the same characteristics. Oh young love I'm starting to feel it again maybe I could make a sort of guidance meeting with him this afternoon and try to ask him if he's gay like me. And we'll live happily ever after. _Narumi thought as he imagined, drooling.

_Ughh is it me or this academy gets weirder and weirder. Yuck look many boys are staring at me, no practically staring at my legs. EWWWWW! ARGHHHHHHHH! PERVERTSS!_

_Yuck that boy is even winking at me and he didn't even notices that he still have a "morning glory" stuck in his eyes. Just plain EEEEEWWWW! _Mikan thought.

Then suddenly...

"I'm going to be his partner"

All heads turned as they glanced at the owner of the voice.

"Got a problem with that?!" Natsume gritted out.

Mikan saw him he's really interested, and knowing him he always gets what he wants. She smiled at Natsume who's really directly looking at her with a determined look.

"Sure, Natsume you can become my partner" Mikan cheerfully said.

"Oh how sweet. Mou Natsume-kun I didn't know that your really as sweet as this. Maybe I could've dated you back then" Narumi said childlishly joking.

Natsume on the other hand threw him a death glare. Mr. Narumi stiffened and laughed nervously. "Ahehehe, just joking teehee"

"Okay Mikan for your seat you can seat there with Ryu near the window" Mr. Narumi said pointing at the direction.

Then suddenly...

"NO! The little girl is gonna sit beside me got that?!" Natsume said as he glares at Narumi.

Mikan just continues to chuckle because of Natsume's redicuolousness. She's as dense as ever, not really knowing why Natsume does this.

"O-okay. Mikan you can sit there with Natsume at the back now go on" he said

Mikan just smiles like her old self as she tries to pass her new classmates with the boys who continually gawk at her. Natsume on the other hand is really pissed seeing that the guys is trying to hook "her girl".

_What the hell?! Darn them they really don't know who their messing with. Grrr... Do they really don't know that SHE'S MINE and MINE ALONE. DAMN IT!_

Mikan reached her destination and sat on her seat beside Natsume. Natsume really looked pissed and keep sending glares to the guys who continually can't take their eyes off Mikan. But suddenly...

"Good Morning Natsume-kun!" Mikan said with her oh- so cheery voice.

At the moment Natsume heard this he quickly calmed down. It's as if she was all who took his darn problems away. He looked at her and found her smiling sweetly at him while he shruggs it off with a smile"

"Morning..." he said politely with a small smile.

The class gasped once again. The oh- so ever very cold and icey Natsume Hyuuga just SMILED and not just that he responded politely! His fan girls was in big ruckus as the girls were starting to get crazy over Natsume's smile. Practically for them, glancing at his smile, it was a killer smile. The girls began getting crazy some fainted. Others like Sumire can't stop laughing while banging her head on the table. Some girls are even trying to jump around like weirdos in a mental hospital. Was Natsume's smile that very super that once a girl sees it or glances o'er it they become wackos or crazy women?

Well not for Mikan she had really known Natsume from the past and still in the present. He must be glad. She just replied by smile tugged at her face.

The commotion was over. Thanks to the boys who offered their help trying to control the crazy girls/ wackos on what their doing. Some girls like Sumire has just been sent to the nurse's office because her forehead was already bleeding. (Eeeeww)

So Mr. Narumi just couldn't believe on what just happned. _I guess we could also have some fun like this. Oh my, with the happenings going around lately, I remembered that poor boy who went outside. Wonder what's he's doing? He might probably lonely because he's missing me. Oh how sweet of him... What's his name again Paul? Oh what a sweet name. Paul... Paul... Paul... your name rhymes with a pole. Oh he's so cute when he cries like a girl, were totally alike._

Narumi's weird imagination... (Sorry I'm not that evil)

_It was already sunset._

"_Paul! Paul! Where are you answer me! "Narumi screamed her lungs out. He tried to find him, fortunately for him he spotted him in the harbor._

"_Paul there you are I'm so damn worried about you. Don't you dare walk out from me again" Narumi said dramatically as he hugged Paul tighter_

"_I'm sorry Narumi for worrying you. I didn't mean to. But your boylets seems to have caught me off guard and they'd already hurt my sensitive feelings" Paul sniffed as he cried like a little girly in Narumi's chest._

"_Paul, it's not my boylets fault that they're jelous that they've found out that I already fallen in love with you" Narumi replied like a girl also._

"_Oh Narumi"_

"_Oh Paul"_

"_But desitny has played a cruel game. Narumi, Sorry I'm leaving" he said farewell and he road a little boat and set out in the ocean._

_The sun is already setting and Paul was no where to be seen"_

"_PAUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLL! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't leave me! A guy has already left me once, tell me not you also?! PAULLL!!!" Narumi screamed and cried like a girl._

End of Narumi's weird imagination...

The class was puzzled. Why is Narumi crying? Suddenly Narumi burst into tears...

"PAUUULLL!" he shouted as he left the classroom running like a little girl.

The class was shocked. Their shoulders stiffened as they paled at the words Narumi just blurted out.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hmph don't mind them their just idiots" Natsume said as he was looking at Mikan. Mikan looked back and she was really dumbstruck.

Just then Natsume stood up and caught her hand.

"Hey c'mmon were going out" he said to Mikan while looking directly at her eyes.

"But w-" but she was cut off when Natsume started dragging her at the door.

"Hey Natsume where are we going? You know we still have classes and-" she was again cut off for the second time.

"Hey I told you already don't mind them" Natsume said losing his temper. "But where are we going?" Mikan hesitated. "Baka! I just want some time alone to spend with you now come on" Natsume replied as he continued to drag Mikan out. Mikan just smiled and let herself to be dragged by Natsume. Natsume tightened the grip of her hand to keep her balance so that she will not fall.

On the classroom...

The girls froze at what had just transpired a while ago.

"_Baka! I just want some time alone to spend with you, now come on" _the sentence Natsume said keep playing in their minds.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH NATSUMEEEE LOVESSSS HERRR!" the girls screamed as they continued crying.

"Wow, Natsume sure is fast" Ruka said glancing towards Hotaru.

"Of course he must be fast you Baka. Do you know that he has so many competitors for Mikan's love?!" Hotaru blurted out.

"Oh come to think of it, Mikan sure has changed and well she's p-pretty and more popular now" Ruka said shyly

Hotaru just ignored him and continued to do her invention with a smile plastered in her face.

Meanwhile...

"Master Reo are you sure about this?" a shady guy questioned

"Of course I am! Well prepare yourself Hyuuga. You don't know what I had in store for you! BWAHAHHA! HAHAH! MWAHAHA—Keh! (choke!) (choke!)

The Anti- Alice organization is an organization who was founded by former alices that despises the academy. Through all these years they were now beaten up. Actually of course by the top asset of the academy Natsume Hyuuga. But before the organization falls down Reo is planning something. "Consider it as a farewell gift to Hyuuga before this Organization is disbanded. Mwahaha" then Reo laughs like a girl.

Later in Natsume's Room...

_Darn it Mikan... I can't stop thinking of you. Well you sure have change considering that your drop-dead gorgeous and all. I really won't give you up damn it. _Natsume was still deep in thought that he didn't notice a shady man was in his room had slipped a tablet capsule in his drink and has already teleported. Unbeknownst to him he already drunk the liquid in his drink and suddenly fell asleep.

"Mikan, Mikan... Mmmm stop it. You know I really miss you. Hey come back here wait... DO you want me to kiss you? Mmmm Mikan ahhh Mikan" Natsume kept mumbling in his sleep as he dreams of obviously her dream girl! Who else? Of course you know it Mikan Sakura. The girl of his dreams.

Meanwhile...

"So did the mission turn out right?" Reo said impatiently

"Yes Master Reo" the shady guy said

"Perfect just perfect." he said as he grinned. _Mwahaha I can't stop laughing I can't just wait what will happen to you Hyuuga when he wake up tomorrow morning. What's the chemical you may ask well? Well let me tell you a story. I made it and that's it get it?! Mwahahahaha! Actually I combined all the chemicals I found then poof!... that's what I get. I don't even know what'll happen. I can't wait. _Reo imagined as he was smiling goofily.

"Oh ahem.. Okay. I cordially disband this Organization. You may now leave and live your normal useless lives. Now go away before I can't help myself nibble your ears. They are just so darn cute. And it forms my favorite letter... letter C." Reo said like a girl and chuckled. _Speaking of cute I already miss Narumi... Narumi..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Morning came in a raven haired boy's room...

It's already 7:00 AM and his alarm clock kept ringing and ringing.

"Mikan..." he mumbled in his sleep.

Just then he suddenly felt someone warm beside him. Thinking that it was Mikan he suddenly hugged it tightly. His mouth found itself on her nape. Smelling her oh- so sweet aroma. (as if)

"Mmmm... Mikan what are you doing inside my room?" he said still his eyes closed.

"..."

"What the Hell are you doing inside my ROOM! Get out" a familiar voice said hey that sounds just like...

_CUT!_

_A/N: SO how was it? This is the longest chapter I ever made so far. I'm sorry I can't put out Natsume's and Mikan's tour because I'm running out of ideas. _

_Next Chapter: So guess you know whose sleeping beside Natsume? Duh!? It's so obvious. So how will many react? Hehe Mikan just got himself two handsome boylets who would be so crazy about winning her. Even though they're just the same person after all._

_ hehe I don't feel like using the word "baka" more because me as a Filipino living in the Philippines, the term baka means cow. Hehe_

_P.S: Sorry but I think I exaggerated too much. Hehe. Tell me if you like this style of writing, because for me I enjoyed it compared to the other chapters which were so serious._

_BUT LASTLY DONT FORGET TO **REVIEW**. I'LL BE **UPDATING SOON**! _

_**BYE FOR NOW!**_


	8. Double Trouble

**CHAPTER 8: DOUBLE TROUBLE**

_story by mawam_

_**Thanks for those reviews!**_

_Sorry also for those who lost track of the story I hope you bear_

_with me. Because as you all know I kind'a twisted the plot. I also got negative_

_reviews regarding Chapter 7, I'm really sorry, in fact it's what you guys said_

_it's HILARIOUS! But some also gave me good remarks, thanks for that. Well I will continue to add humor in the story because that's what the story is._

_**Thanks a bunch!**_

Well for the question of one of my readers, **nape **is the back portion of the neck.

**Okay hope you enjoy!!!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Flashback: _**

_Mikan and Natsume went out of the classroom. Natsume knowing that it would probably take Narumi hours to come back, already decided to make a move in his scheme to win Mikan's affection._

"_Hey Natsume are you sure it's okay to leave the classroom without even asking permission from Mr. Narumi?" Mikan asked_

"_Idiot, I already said that you don't have to think about it. And besides he always does that for nearly many years now. He'll just go send the substitute teacher again." Natsume replied dryly._

"_Well come to think of it he often does that even five years ago right? Okay you win!" Mikan cheerfully said. "So Natsume being my partner you have to show me around the middle school campus right? So what are we waiting for let's go?!" Mikan said jumping with joy. He held Natsume's wrist tightly and started dragging him, but she was suddenly cut off her actions when..._

"_Hey little girl I thought I am the one going to show you around" Natsume said sarcastically._

"_Oh, Ahehehe" Mikan laughed nervously as she noticed that she was going to no where dragging along Natsume. "Little girl next time don't be over reacting okay? Your ruining my reputation like that, seeing I'm one of the sought off after boys here in the academy. They can't see me tagging along with a baka like you" he said teasingly._

_Mikan stopped of her tracks. Contemplating of what just Natsume said. It seems that she was hurt because of his cold and insensitive attitude. Her eyes were now covered by her bangs. And both of her hands were now trembling. It's as if tears were threatening to fall._

_Natsume quickly saw this. He felt so stupid why is he feeling like this. Yes, he was guilty, guilty of his insensitive actions he had done a while ago. He really hates himself for making her feel like this. I mean she hates a girl crying, especially if he was the cause it. He regrets having blurted out those words, he was ashamed of it._

"_Hey..." He started, placing his hand over her shoulder. She was really upset. And now he's feeling like there's butterflies in his stomach. "Hey, little girl don't cry, I'm s-so, I'm so-sorry" he finally blurted it out. It took him minutes to finally say those words considering he's much not pretty much used to it._

_The black cat saying sorry? That's hilarious but for the mere moment we proved that statement wrong. He is still patiently waiting for the response he will get from our beautiful heroine Mikan Sakura. Then suddenly he heard her soft chuckle. Then it became louder..._

_and louder..._

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA Natsume I caught you there. HAHAHA You should've seen your face a while ago. You look... You look... BWAHHAHAHA!" Mikan can't stop laughing as tears of joy came ushering in her eyes._

_Natsume on the other hand paled and his shoulders stiffened. What the heck!? Little girl is just playing with me all these times. And there I am pouring out all my emotions. That's it! She's gonna pay!_

_Mikan settled herself as she wiped her tears with her hanky. Then she suddenly noticed the unnerving silence of Natsume. His bangs covering his eyes, sealing of any emotions he has. Ooops... maybe I overdid it._

_Suddenly Natsume lifted his chin up taking his gaze to our lovely brunette. He has this evil glitter in his eyes..._

"_Why you!" he said angrily with an evil smile crept in his face._

_Mikan noticed his intentions and suddenly backed away. Then Natsume took small steps going towards her. Mikan on the other hand can't take it anymore as she backed away and started to run._

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Natsume don't kill me!" she shouted as she kept running away. Natsume on the other hand can't possibly lose to her competition as he started chasing after her._

"_Hey come back here little girl I'm not yet finished with you!" he shouted teasingly with a smile tugged at his face._

_**End of Flashback**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CONTINUATION...

"What the Hell are you doing inside my ROOM! Get out" a familiar voice said hey that sounds just like... ME?

The figure rose up and he suddenly caught the gaze of Natsume. Both stared at each other's eyes with amusement. They kept thinking over and over again, are they hallucinating? Well no! They rubbed their eyes thinking that their vision was just blurry and that anytime the figure that their seeing which were actually their selves, will actually vanish from their picture.

_What the heck?! Why is this guy just look exactly like me?! Maybe he's a person with a shape-shifting alice who actually want to molest me! Well I have good looks I know that but why the darn heck is he doing here in my room sleeping in my bed?!_

_Darn it, whose this person beside me. Darn it he looks also just like me. This impostor must get out of my room before I turn him into ashes or else?!_

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here in my darn room?!" Natsume shouted waiting for an explanation and it better be good.

"Darn you! On the contrary I must be the one asking you, you impostor! Why the hell do you look just like me?!" he blurted out losing his patience.

They looked at each other's eyes as if exchanging glares. And they probably thought that it was futile if this keeps up. They won't resolve anything if they just keep being as stubborn as ever. They both sighed. And started a peaceful conversation.

"What's your name?" Natsume patiently asked

"Natsume Hyuuga? And You?" the other said

"Hey that's my name! I'm Natsume Hyuuga?!" he replied losing his temper again.

"Hey don't be hot we won't resolve anything if you keep losing your idiotic temper" he said. While the other Natsume just grunted.

"Well your saying that your Natsume Hyuuga and I'm also saying that I'm Natsume Hyuuga. So maybe my hunch may be right after all." he paused. "I know exactly what your saying and about what are you gonna say next. I'm you remember and your me. So your saying is that all of this ruckus might have something to do with the disbanded Anti- alice organization right?" he said as he explained and the other Natsume just nodded.

"Well my hunch is that we might have been slipped with a poison and you know what happened next right?"

"Don't play dumb! I'm you remember? So that's why I know exactly what you mean." he said as he smirked.

"..."

"..."

"Hey look at the time were going to be late!"

"What the heck?! And I don't wanna be late. I have never been late since elementary!"

"Like duh?! I am not as stupid as you I know that!" the other Natsume replied sarcastically.

"Well we should stop this arguing and just work together damn it. Come on you cook for breakfast and I'll take a bath. Got it?"

"Hn"

The beginning of the day just has gotten better. Now we will be encountering two Natsumes with almost the same personality. Wait let me rephrase that, two Natsumes with two very similar personalities and not a meter different.

Natsume has just gone to the bathroom and just took a quick hot bath in his luxurious bath tub. As for now the other Natsume agreed that he will just cook breakfast so that they can maximize their times. All of the sudden Natsume went out off the bathroom already taken a bath and dressed all ready for school.

"Hey, finished cooking breakfast?!" he asked

"Yeah I just finished cooking. Your turn" he said smirking

"What the hell do you mean my turn?! I told you to cook breakfast for both of us remember dumb-elina?!"

"Who are you Julius Caesar? Your not gonna out smart me smarty pants. If I have cooked dinner for both of us you will just have been finished and I'm the one whose gonna be late for class. And what do you expect I'll do all the work and you just sit there waiting for your order your highness?!" he said sarcastically and went inside the bathroom smirking.

_What the hell?! I gotta hand it to myself I'm really that smart. Well let's just see it then I'm gonna outsmart that freak myself. Wahhahaha! I laughed wickedly. Wait a minute why am I laughing like that. Darn that Narumi he's already influencing me with his evil plots. Grrr... it's giving me the creeps and also it makes me itchy. Oh well... gotta cook breakfast before that idiot comes out, better outrun him._

"_Bwahahaha! That Hyuuga thinks he's gonna outsmart me eh?! Well dumb of him to know that I'm exactly him so I know what darn his thinking. Mwahahaha?! I laughed evilly. Wait a minute why am I just laughing back there like Imai?! Darn her she gives me the creeps. OUCH! I forgot I'm taking in shampoo and I accidentally spilled some of it in my eyes. Great Just Great!_

"So your finished taking a **bath** eh?!" Natsume said sarcastically emphasizing the word bath.

"So I presume you already **cooked** your food and already **eaten**" he said sarcastically emphasizing also the word cooked and eaten.

They both took silence giving each other deadly death glares. Actually their just the same, funny it may seem. They just can't get along with each other. I mean they just started meeting each other this morning and what might exactly happen if they took the day. Well things just gets even better.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They walked outside of their rooms and started walking for class. They took their step outside the dormitory and kept walking and walking the silence just is unnerving!

"Hey will you quit following me?! Darn it I'm looking weird when I'm around you!"

"Excuse me, for your information Black cat I'm not even following you. Maybe I'm the one who might be asking you that question." he said sarcastically.

"Will you just shut yapping! And stop calling me black cat! It irritates me whenever I hear that damn surname!" he said quite irritated but after a while he smirked. Then spoke again "Speaking of black cat, I don't wanna hear that name again got it? Black cat?" he said teasingly.

A nerve popped out in the other Natsume's head. He really looked pissed by now. _Darn him is he really picking me for a fight. Well I can't exactly say that I'm gonna fight with myself. But what the hell?! Who Cares?! Get ready Hyuuga your toast. Wait I'm also Hyuuga darn it! Oh never mind._

"Your asking for a fight Hyuuga well you got your fight!" he said demandingly while a fireball appeared in his right hand.

_Well I got him alright, now he wants to fight me. Well I'm not backing off on this fight I'll show that Hyuuga that even though were the same we still have a difference and that is I'm stronger than him! What ever he does his sure to lose! What the heck why did I actually call him Hyuuga?! Darn it I forgot were the same person. Well who cares I wanna end this fight now and what I mean now as in now at this very momnet! Darn him!_

"Well I thought you never asked. I actually thought that your **"chickening"** away from me!" he said teasingly as he emphasized the word "chickening". (is there such a word?)

He also lit a fireball but compared to his, the fire was formed in his left palm.

"Well your asking for it" as the first Natsume started to run towards the other Natsume.

The other Natsume on the other hand did the same and they were probably meters away when a certain voice disrupted them and they turned to the owner of the voice.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mikan's POV:

RING!

(yawn)_ oh it's already 7:30 might as well eat breakfast and take a nice refreshing bath. I'm still really tired of my trip yesterday with Natsume in the campus. Well he's really approachable now and much much sweeter. Oh yeah I forgot he treated me yesterday! I mean he paid for all the expenses that I've eaten in the five star restaurant he showed me. Well he sweet there's no denying that by I keep wondering why he suddenly gets mad and pissed whenever a boy talks to me or engage with me to a conversation. He often drags me away and I often see him throwing glares to them wonder why?_

_Well I ate my breakfast and took a nice bath. I used my strawberry shampoo by the way. It's weird I know but I actually liked the scent of strawberry in the morning. I went out and dried myself and changed into my uniform. It's still 7:40 and I'm quite surprised that it only took me ten minutes to prepare. Well, I just shrugged the thought off._

_I went outside. And the air seems very refreshing. Oh morning breeze is just so good in the morning. I just allowed my hair to be blown by the calm wind actually it makes me feel better. As I was admiring the beauty of nature and the early morning sweetness, I found myself a sight of a familiar person. Yup I saw Natsume and I was actually surprised to see two Natsumes infront of me. I thought I was hallucinating and so I happen to rub my eyes because I thought that my vision was just blurry._

_At the moment I looked again it's really really there, what I mean is there's acually two Natsumes. I am actually surprised seeing two very similar persons. I mean you can't see that view everyday right? I ignored it and started running towards them. I stride big steps at the time feeling excited but also feeling that curiosity is just leading it's way. And I called for them._

End of Mikan's POV

Natsume's POV: (one of them)

"Hey Natsume!" I heard a familiar voice which happens to be Mikan's.

We quickly took a step backward and paled. I mean she can't see us like this! But I just ignored it and we both turned around. Now only one thing occupied both of our minds and that's her. Thinking of again how pretty she has grown to be, admiring her angelic face, then I thought again she really is my dream girl! Yeah I mean she again caught us off guard and it's the second time. We noticed that we were actually both blushing and we both turned around.

She was running towards us with a smile crept in her face. And actually I know what she's gonna say next... _Waaaaaaaah! What to do?!_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/N: So how was it? Please give me your reactions and also if you can, suggestions for the next chapter. For those who are confused of the plot of the story please just bear with me. If you don't understand something please just ask me I'm more than willing to help. I know your confused between the two Natsumes but for the next chapter I will give them their precise names so that we'll know who's talking or whose who! Yup! For distinction!_

_For the next chapter: So what will be Mikan's reaction? Not only Mikan but Natsume's classmates and people react to this. Hehe Thanks for reading Chapter XIII Double Trouble!_

_AND LASTLY DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW**. IT WOULD REALLY **HELP**._

_SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **THANKS!**_

_**SEE YA!**_


	9. Competition

**CHAPTER 9: COMPETITION**

_story by mawam_

**_THANKS A BUNCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED ME FROM THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER UNTIL THE PRESENT ONE!_**

_As of now beginning this chapter I will insert the distinction between the two Natsumes, and you probably know why? Yup to avoid confusion! Well the main reason is_

_something to do with their competition. Chapter IX Competition..._

_**gathrun**- thanks for the suggestion! But making that, well it would be pretty hard and I don't know what or where to start. Well from the succeeding chapters I will kinda twist the plot again and MAYBE try your suggestion. Thanks! And Filipinos RULE!!_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Flashback from the last chapter:**_

"_Hey Natsume!" I heard a familiar voice which happens to be Mikan's._

_We quickly took a step backward and paled. I mean she can't see us like this! But I just ignored it and we both turned around to hide our blush. Now only one thing occupied both of our minds and that's her._

_She was running towards us with a smile crept in her face. And actually I know what she's gonna say next... Waaaaaaaah! What to do?!_

_**End of Flashback**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**_Natsume's POV:_** (either of the two because they probably be thinking alike and I will just give their names later)

"Hey Natsume!" I heard her scream while running towards us. Actually I'm feeling pretty nervous by now even though it's not like me to go around like that. I remained my coolness and composure. Feeling like as normal as ever.

She was now nearing and she pushed herself to a stop panting. Idiotic girl, she's exactly the same as before, but she's kinda cute when she does that. Wait, did I just say that she's cute?! Sigh... I've been having mood swings again and it's all because of her. She has already stopped panting and looked directly in our eyes.

"Good Morning Natsume!" she greeted both of us quite cheerfully.

"Hn, pretty much early now for class have we little girl?" I heard the other me say, while I just grunted in reply.

Oh great she was now looking on both of us with suspicion, together with that knowing smile of hers. After that grimmy-exchanging looks we three shared... I heard her chuckle.

"Hey what are you laughing about?!" I retorted. Then she faced me.

"Natsume, is it me or am I seeing your twin. Cause you know it surprised me to see two Natsumes and you know I'm not hallucinating?!" she said as she neared both of our faces.

"Hey Natsume is the other you a robot or maybe a doppleganger because you know you both exactly look a like" she said as she started poking my nose, playing with my other's hair, pinching my cheeks and pulling my ear. I'm quite irritated now and she wasn't even bothering to put a stop with her weird "poking-poking".

"Hey what do you think are you doing?!" I yelled at her I'm pissed as usual.

"Ahehe" I heard her laugh nervously. "Natsume why are there two "you's" did something happen?" she asked me seriously

I sighed. "Thought you never guess what happened, know wonder you became smarter when you've came back" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So what exactly happened?" she asked me once again.

"Knowing you as an idiot as usual I better not tell you what exactly happened, but who cares? Every body has the right to know. Listen and listen carefully I'll just say this only once." I said to her. "I've been slipped with a poison maybe last night and it turned out that this was the result" I said to her straight forwardly.

"Oh! So Natsume what's going to happen next?! You know we should tell this to Mr. Narumi and maybe he could get somebody to make an antidote. So do you know who exactly did this to you?" she said worriedly.

"I have a hunch maybe it's the disbanded Anti alice organization but were not that sure yet" I heard the other me answer.

"..."

"..."

"Well don't you worry Natsumes I know you two will have a hard time but don't give up kay? Anyways I'm here for the two of you so don't worry!" she said quite determined we can't help but smile. And we finally realized that yup, she cares and I can't stop thinking that right now I'm very grateful for having her came to my life.

"So..." I heard her start a conversation again. "Since you two can't exactly have the same name, (pause) I know!" I heard her shout again. "Why not the other one of you have a new name isn't that fun?! You can't be called exactly with the same name you know!" she said jumping around and later smiled.

"There's no point giving one of us new names you might not even recognize who exactly are you speaking because you know duh?! Were exactly a like!" I heard my other self explained with sarcasm in his voice. _Yup he's right I gotta agree to what he said._

I heard her chuckle once again. "Uh-uh Natsume!" I heard her disagree. "There's still a major difference between you two, and you may not seem to notice it." I heard her say those words with knowing giving us a shaking head with disagreement.

"Hmph! I doubt an idiot like you would notice. But then again... Let's hear it."

"Hehe... okay now face each other" she said demandingly. We both looked at each other me and myself of course. "Then what?" I heard my other self grunted. Mikan neared both of us and pulled both of our hair.

"Hey what gives?!" we both shouted in unison.

"Natsume I already gave you two a clue and you don't seem to notice. "Well look" she said pointing to my partner's hair. "You have longer bangs than he is. Your bangs reach below your eyes and he's bangs just reached at eye level... See?!" she grunted.

We both took a glimpse at each other and examined ourselves. Yup the idiot is right, this is the one and only distinction we have.

"So..." I heard her start again. Geez talk about not losing her saliva she's been speaking for quite some time now. "You" she said pointing at me. "Your name will be still Natsume... and you..." she said pointing to may other self. "Your name will be Natsumey" (i don't know it's pronunciation hehe)

"Natsumey?!... Hey what gives! It's such a lame name!" I heard my other self say.

"Natsumey? Hmmm What's wrong with that name, I think it suits you it makes me blush whenever I say it... hehe" she said approvingly while blushing and laughing sheepishly.

I saw my other self blush at the moment. and I heard him say...

_End of Natsume's POV_

"You win little girl, now come on you said were going to Narumi right?" Natsumey said as he started grabbing her hand while walking away.

"Hey who do you think you are! How dare you hold her just like that! She's going to see Narumi with me!" Natsume shouted as he held Mikan's right hand and keep pulling her away to Natsumey's grasp.

"You bastard! She's not yours you know... She's MINE!" Natsumey replied shouting also to Natsume.

"Since when did she became yours anyway, you impostor!" Natsume gritted out pulling Mikan again towards him.

"Stop it!" Mikan screamed to get the attention of the two and to prevent them from making another fight. "First of all why are you two always fighting as if claiming me?! So now I'm beginning to notice that you two are like having some competition around me" Mikan said in discourse. "Can't we all just get along?" she said with a tinge of sadness.

"Now come on. Were going there all together" Mikan said as she tightly grasped both Natsume and Natsumey's hands. They both blushed and turned looking away as they are now being dragged to the faculty room by Mikan.

Phew... The beginning of the day and it's just starting to get worse. Well it seems that Mikan got two handsome boys who will be having some competition in winning her affection even though they are really just one person.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hotaru's POV:_

_I was walking down the academy grounds when a familiar sight stroke me. Yeah, there was Mikan dragging along two Natsumes. I was a bit surprised at the view and I just asked my self is it really that possible? Yeah, possible for a person to have a splitted personality. But this personality I'm talking about are exactly the same. _

_But there's no time to waste, as I got my handy digital camera and in a split second I took several pictures of them. Well, I can't pass an opportunity like this. It only comes when you least expect it. And furthermore I can sell these snapshots to those die-hard members of the Natsume fan club. But I better edit it and cut Mikan's picture, they don't want her to ruin the perfect shot. Well I should really consider sometimes the need of my buyers. I only love them because of their money anyways..._

_I saw them walking away and I didn't bother following them. I should not really waste my saliva confronting on those love idiots. And I perfectly know that those two Hyuugas might be enjoying every second of it. I just shrugged the thought of and proceeded to my own world._

_I was walking at the academy grounds deep in thought, I was really heading now towards the classroom for our first period which happens to be the corky Narumi. Speaking of Narumi I saw him together with our boy classmate Paul having a "girl talk" at the Cezzeu de Caffe. Just sparing a glance on those two really ticks me off. Oh well because the male population in the world has just been reduced, obviously!_

_So going back I was deep in thought with my head down. When I suddenly bumped into someone and I started to fall backwards._

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I was ready to experience the horrible pain.

_But suddenly someone caught me and I landed down on someone's chest. I stared at the eyes of my savior and moreover the criminal who almost knocked me out. I stared into his eyes, their deep ocean blue orbs. Yup it was Ruka, I stared into his eyes and his to mine. We both took silence. And I never thought that he was this handsome and cute because this was the first time I ever saw him this near to me. Well I know that I was always near to him duh?! He is my seatmate after all! Zooming in my camera's lens to do my blackmails as I try to get his actions on film, I didn't know what came over me. I didn't know he works out considering I could feel his strong hard body next to mine. A faint blush suddenly crept into my face and I shrugged off the thought snapping back to reality._

_I suddenly realized our awkward position and I was feeling a bit out of place I didn't know why. I kept on thinking and thinking but I didn't know what's this uncomfortable feeling. Then a thought struck me for the moment I realized that Ruka's hand was on my shoulder supporting me and his other hand... inside my skirt, over my panty practically touching my my my... BUTT! _

_I had an evil glitter n my eye. As my face darkened. And my fists are already clenched._

"Imai what's the matter?" he said not knowing that in just any second I will burst out.

_There goes my perfect life ruined! Now there's no boy who's ever gonna marry me. But what's this feeling that I thought I'm enjoying his touch? His touch?! HIS TOUCH!!!_

"NOGI!" I bursted out! "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY ---- !"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A/N: So how was it? Hehe so if you don't understand anything in this chapter feel free to ask me by sending a review of course! Well this chapter already answered the confusing Natsume problem got it? So the first Natsume is the one who has longer bangs and the short one it's Natsumey. I invented the name and really I don't even know how to pronounce it. Hehe so thanks a lot!_

_For the next chapter: We will be having the reaction of Hotaru all because of the awkward position Ruka and her having. So also the one with Natsume and Natsumey together with Mikan we will also here that. Well for the next chapter's main theme it's all about Hotaru's anger. And lastly Thanks for reading Chapter IX Competition and stay tuned!_

_Those who have friendster or want to be my friends just visit my profile! We can also be text mates if you want! Hehe..._

_AND LASTLY DON'T FORGET TO **REVIEW**. IT WOULD REALLY **HELP**._

_SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **THANKS!**_

_**SEE YA!**_


	10. Feel my fury

**CHAPTER 10: FEEL MY FURY**

_story by mawam_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**THANKS A BUNCH for those who continually support my story**_

_**till the end! Hehe! And also thanks for all those who reviewed from the**_

_**beginning chapter up to now.**_

glenda23, gathrun, mariannecaitlin, SnowCharms, MystiCG0desS, Rukaru, Xian, klar, nenermr, Yui Kunoichi no kage, cheesezcake, wakakakakaa, proffesional, sheen, cuteanimelover, may520, Pink Fire101, musicandlyrics, jeje3693, tamahits, Mican, tsubasa22, Dita5000, Serena, takari love, stebie haena, Dianne, AnOn Is ThE nAmE, honey kun, cupidsangel, rae, winglessfairy25, canrolii, Shiori90210, emrevolemina, Better if you not know my P...

_**I hope you guys will continue to support my fic! Thanks!**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Flashback from the previous chapter:**_

_I suddenly realized our awkward position and I was feeling a bit out of place I didn't know why. I kept on thinking and thinking but I didn't know what's this uncomfortable feeling. Then a thought struck me for the moment I realized that Ruka's hand was on my shoulder supporting me and his other hand... inside my skirt, over my panty practically touching my my my... BUTT! _

_I had an evil glitter n my eye. As my face darkened. And my fists are already clenched._

"_Imai what's the matter?" he said not knowing that in just any second I will burst out._

_There goes my perfect life ruined! Now there's no boy who's ever gonna marry me. But what's this feeling that I thought I'm enjoying his touch? His touch?! HIS TOUCH!!!_

"_NOGI!" I bursted out! "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY ---- !" _

_**End of previous flashback**_

**Academy grounds...**

"NOGI! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY ---- !" Hotaru screamed

Ruka quickly noticing the position and his hands where in quickly took a step backward and maintained his lost composure. "Ahhh! Hotaru sorry I didn't mean to! It was an acci-" Just as he was already apologizing he was suddenly cut off.

"Shut up!" Hotaru yelled losing her temper and her emotionless face. "Shut Up you damn pervert!" Hotaru once again yelled. She was now panting.

"Hotaru I... I..." but again for the second time he was cut off his explanation.

"I don't wanna see your perverted face ever again got that?!" Hotaru reiterated, as she got her baka gun and pushed some buttons and soon enough it became five times as bigger than usual.

"Now pay for your actions!" she yelled as she pointed her humongous gun at Ruka then...

BOOM!

A loud explosion was heard and the birds nesting in the trees suddenly flew in mid air.

There was a huge amount of smoke that can be seen in the place.

Hotaru after just she has used one of her deadly inventions took off from the sight with a frown sketched on her face. She didn't mean to use it on him. But her temper broke out because of what had just transpired and she couldn't help but just burst out all her emotions. She didn't even get our dear Ruka a chance to speak.

Ruka on the other hand was lying there at the ground already beaten up. He was escorted by some girls to go to the clinic. And there he was, having a huge lump on his head.

**Hotaru's POV**

_That Nogi! Who in the right mind would do such insensitive thing?! And right in front of a girl. He doesn't really know who he's messing with._

_It serves him right! He has to pay for his actions because every action he does has exactly a corresponding consequence._

_And that consequence is me! I vow that I'll make his life hear in the academy more horrible as it is now! He'll pay for touching me! _

_FEEL MY FURY NOGI! _

**Ruka's POV:**

_I am now in the clinic being treated by the nurse. I recalled that there are some persons who helped me get here, considering what kind of state I'm now in._

_I can't help but recall the main cause of all this. I really regret doing "that thing" to her but it was all an accident! I couldn't even bother explain myself, because knowing Imai through these years, she's one heck of a person who doesn't accept a simple "sorry" as atonement._

_I know she's really pissed and angry at me right now. But what the heck?! It was all an accident! What the hell?! Then a thought suddenly came flying towards me. She's a girl. I came up to my senses, yes, she was a girl and any girl who just happened to experience that might probably also have the same reaction. Sigh..._

_I don't know why I'm so affected in this. I mean I know that I have done something wrong and I really intend to correct it. But again... knowing Hotaru. _

_Wait did I just called her by her name?_

_I really feel quite uncomfortable now and seeing this things happening in somebody's line of sight it would be even worse at it is. I better sort this things out now and I mean exactly right now._

_I got up from bed not even bothering that I have a bandage right over my forehead. I gave my thanks to the nurse who helped me and I went off finding just one person._

**Mikan's POV:**

_We were now walking towards the middle school teacher's faculty room to consult this problem and surely of course this fiasco about Natsume. Sigh... I was now back at the academy and weird things started to happen. Why is it has to be him? I really feel quite down at the moment considering one of my dear friends has to experience this weird problem. The truth is, it's not really Natsime's problem all alone but it's also my problem, our problem... I really don't want seeing my friends experience this. Friends, Natsume?! Do I really consider him as one of my friends or is it something deeper than friendship I can really give him._

_What am I thinking?_

_**I caught myself thinking of the moments spent with you... maybe I'm a little lonely but being far from you gives me a beautiful chance to realize of how much you mean to me and how much I miss your company.**_

_Is this the reason why I left? Gosh I'm being paranoid again. As I was talking to myself I was suddenly cut off my thoughts._

"Hey are you alright? What's bothering you?" _I heard Natsumey say_

_Huh? Oh maybe they noticed that I'm quite off my character just then. I can't let them see me like this. I'm much happier when I'm going around with my cheerful self. _

"Hehe don't mind me" _I heard myself laugh sheepishly. _"I was just deep in thought back there" _I continued. Natsume on the other hand just stared at me suspiciously and then when I turned around to face him he looked the other way around avoiding my gaze. I just realized then that a while ago I was holding both of their hands and now, they were the one holding mine. Well, I couldn't care less. We just continued to walk hand in hand going to our specific destination._

**Natsumey's POV:**

_We were now walking side by side with little girl in the middle. I couldn't help think that I saw so many people stare at us, practically eyeing at Mikan. Most of them were boys and they can't really take their eyes off her. It pisses me off, who do they think they are! Staring her like that. I grunted and looked pissed as usual. I tightened my hold on her hand to calm me down, before I burned them into crisps. Before I knew it I sent them death glares as usual and being as cowardly as usual they all ran and backed away. I saw my other self, Natsume who's also quite irritated at the scene. We really are the same, but there's one thing I can't really let him have that I am surely and determined to achieve... and that's the girl beside me... Mikan._

**Natsume's POV:**

_I know what my other self is thinking and I also know damn well that he's not planning to give up on my demands. Well, unlucky for him I won't back out of his mere challenge. Let's see who's the one who will get her first, Mikan... She's the only girl that left me feeling as crazily in love like this. I will give up everything just to have her, just to make her mine. No one can compare her to the many girls through these years who are courting me non-stop. Even those damn fan girls who always bug me. That's why I'm really dedicated to fight for what I feel now. And even though it's my damn self I'm fighting with, I won't give up that easily._

**Normal POV:**

"Hey, Mr. Narumi!" Mikan shouted as she caught sight of his blonde teacher.

Mikan was now running towards her "mother" as she drags Natsume and Natsumey along.

"Oh my god, Mikan-chan is that you?! You really surprise me as usual! We really both look a like!" Narumi chuckled. "We're both as gorgeous as ever, sister!" Narumi squealed as she hugged Mikan.

Mikan let herself be hugged by her dear teacher at the moment, but something caught her senses.

_Is it me or did I just think that Mr. Narumi's chest is bigger than usual. _Mikan thought.

Mikan tilted her head downwards to confirm her suspicions. And now, right before her very eyes were two humongous lumps sticking out in Narumi's shirt.

"Mr. Narumi, why do I feel like you have breasts all of the sudden?" Mikan tried to speak and she was now stuttering.

"Ayieeeeeeee!" Narumi squealed like a little girl. "I'm so glad you noticed them Mikan! You really do surprise me!" Narumi said as he held both huge lumps and stared making them bounce.

_What is it with this idiotic teacher, is he really that gayish to even put up those fake breasts?! _Natsume thought.

_I don't really know what this damn feeling I'm experiencing right now. But seeing that horrible sight makes me want to barf! _Natsumey thought.

"Uh... Mr. Narumi are those real?!" Mikan asked poking the other lump.

"Ahahaha! Mikan stop poking it! It tickles you know!" Mr. Narumi laughed like a little girl really proud that he has now "breasts" like all the other girls do.

"Well do you want to know how I created these beauties?" Mr. Narumi said. "Well since your all gonna say YES I might as well tell you" Narumi said cheerfully.

The three just all listened, waiting for the idiotic explanation their idiotic teacher will be saying. Even though the two guys here really don't wanna know how. The thought makes them have chills all around. But nevertheless they shrugged off the thought.

"Well thanks to the combined knowledge of my dear sweety Paul and I in girl education, we have created these!" Narumi said as he started unbuttoning his polo which revealed... a big sized bra which held two huge water balloons.

"Well is it the work of a genius or what?" Narumi asked making the water balloons bounce feeling like their real breasts.

Mikan on the other hand just stood there, slowly there was a curve forming in her lips and then after they knew it she just smiled.

"You know Narumi I know people usually have dreams, and I know damn well that your dream is to be a _girl_ and all" Natsume almost spat at the word. "But you know you're over reacting" Natsume said flatly.

_Over reacting? Am I over reacting? No I'm not! Darn that hottie, Hyuuga. I know my dream is being a girl but still... he could show respect to us gays... We are human after all!"_

_But there's no such thing as gays in a gender. Remember that God only created men and women there's nothing in between them. _His subconscious said.

_Hey why are you fighting with me! I thought your on my side! Well even though... I'm quite really depressed at what my handsome Natsume said but ahh forget it! I'll just play those awesome barbie dollies with Paul later to relieve me from stress._

Silence ruled but it was broken by Mikan...

"Mr. Narumi... Are you okay?" Mikan started

_Well of course I'm not okay you dope! _"Huh? Ah yeah I'm okay Mikan- chan don't worry" Narumi said with a fake laugh. _I'll show you guys how gay and plastic I could be! _"Uh so what did you come for here, in this time of day? _I almost spat at what I said._

"Well you see Natsume has a big problem look!" Mikan pointed at both of them.

_Huh is it me or do I see two hotties in front of me who by the way also the one who humiliated me back there. _"Mikan what happened?"

"Well you see Natsume said that probably he was poisoned yesterday night... Mr. Narumi you've got to help us!" Mikan said quite concerned.

"Oh my! This is a very huge problem indeed!" Narumi said. _Hahaha serves you right Hyuuga! That's what you get for insulting my "gaylessness". _"Don't worry Natsume, I will be talking with the headmaster shortly and we would discuss these matters. And we could also work for a cure to get you back in one peice!" Narumi said quite determined. _Sigh... I don't like a kind of revenge like this. Seeing one of the handsome boys like that having a serious problem breaks my heart. Hmph... Alright I'll let you pass on this once my Natsume but after this... It's war!_

"Wow thank you Mr. Narumi!" Mikan screamed happily.

"Hn" Natsume and Natsumey replied.

"Well you better off be going classes start in a few minutes!" _And I surely hope that you three will be late! Bwahaha Jin-jin you take care of these fools! Mwahahaha! _Narumi laughed inside evilly.

"Oh Okay then. Bye Mr. Narumi!" Mikan yelled as he started dragging along the two.

"Ok my dear, Bye" _Phew now that those three are gone I can now start plotting my evil schemes! MWAHAHAHAHA! Better get ready Hyuuga, even though I vowed as a gay that I will truly respect any handsome guy doesn't mean I can also break it. HAHAHA!_

(Okay... So Narumi here is now a villain okay?!)

Meanwhile...

"Oh Natsumey don't you think Mr. Naumi is so nice?" Mikan asked

"Hn" _Yeah nice enough to let me see those disgusting water balloons that's supposed to be breasts! I almost barfed at that sight!_

"Typical of that idiot, I bet that he's hiding something from us" Natsume grunted in reply.

"Hey don't say that! Mr. Narumi is such a kind and fun- loving person who wouldn't even dare to hurt a fly!" Mikan protested.

But meanwhile...

"Mwahahaha!" Narumi screamed as he was now in his room laughing evilly.

He got his pillow and began hitting everything in his sight thinking like it was Natsume who he was hurting.

"HAHAHA! Hyuuga you damn hottie, die!" Narumi yelled as the feathers inserted from the inside of the pillow soon came bursting out. "BWAHAHAHA" he laughed evilly again with a sinister voice mixed with girlish accents.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Okay so that's a wrap feel free to ask me questions if you don't understand something in this chapter. I would gladly answer them!_

_Well sorry for the OOC'ness but that's just how my story goes._

_AND LASTLY DON'T FORGET TO __**REVIEW**__. IT WOULD REALLY __**HELP**_

_SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! __**THANKS!**_

_**SEE YA!**_


End file.
